Vietnam
Vietnam is a country located in the Southeast part of Asia. It's capital is Cang Nai and it's most largest city is Sai Xien. History The first men to step on Vietnam were the Neanderthals, which followed a way down south in the Ice Age, on it's route to what is now Indonesia. The first culture made here was the Ki Teng culture. The territory was the southern panhandle of the Xia dynasty during the Chinese period. It was long part of the Chinese dynasties for a long time, and the first sight of Vietnamese people was made possible by a pilgrim named Bao Nguyen, on which teached the people in the panhandle a new language. The first dynasty of the Vietnamese, called the Meo dynasty, was made by the king Meo Quang Xo, on which started a new era for the sovereignity, culture, and industralism for the people residing there. It was one of the first countries to discover their own metric system, and was also the first country to employ numbers, since 298 BC. Christian missionaries from Jerusalem came to Vietnam in the year 23, and a saint named Saint Fusa (on which the Meo dynasty called Saint Hin), died on the shores of Lac Bong, in 32 on it's search for modern species and paper. A tomb was made in the outskirts of Hien Tru, 162 years later. The Vietnamese explosion of christianism was made in the year 362, when a saint pilgrim descendant from an Roman-Israelite valley, on which the Vietnamese called Trang Sin, teached Christian culture to the people living in the Meo dynasty. Since then, a new religion was made. The Meo dynasty was overthrown by the evil king named Ran, which led to the prosecution of many Christians living in Vietnam. 87% of it's population had been vanished, and made the new capital, called Bac Dian. The Ran dynasty was born in 652. The Ran dynasty was split into two dinasties: The Long dynasty and the Ren dynasty, on which both provided freedom of speech, but they had forbidden cities on each others. The first law of education was made in 894, by a philantrophist called Dang Quoc. The first temple of education was made in 897, and made a big progress through the dynasty. TBA The French Empire had colonized the territory of the Nguyen dynasty in 1719, on it's search for food, pepper, spice and cultural beds. It founded a port outside the city of Ngo Qian, in 1721, but then started to discover other lands like the Southern side of the Qing dynasty. It has also colonized the territory of Siem Reap, but it was taken over by the Dutch in 1743. This had led to the rapid advancement of the Vietnamese civilization as a colony. The french missionary catholic Jean de Avignon led the Vietnamese language on it's point of obsoletism. For that, they made a revolution in 1856, against the French imperialism and the downfall of Jean de Avignon. The revolt was suppressed, and many Vietnamese had turned their language speaking to French. On that time, the making of a Creole language was prohibited there. Vietnam finally got independence in 1932, when the Trang Viet Nam had been invading the Imperial square in the French Indochina city of Hanoi. TBA The victory of the South Vietnamese government during the Vietnam war led to the country to become fully capitalist, and the city of Hanoi was renamed Chang Khat. Culture TBA Vietnam's official religion is Gung Christian, which has a rich history. Other religions, like the Roman Catholic and the Fengtiao are also practiced in the country. It's most oldest temple is the Hang Guc Temple, located in Sai Xien. Economy Vietnam has an GDP per capita of $2,385,372. Subdivisions Vietnam is divided into 16 regions. Symbols Vietnam's flag has been adopted in 1936, as the flag of the Liberation Bengals of South Vietnam. It was adopted as the flag of the nation in 1973. Vietnam's anthem is Vượt qua rào cản (Past the Barriers) Telecommunications Vietnam's official television station is CHTH, which means Republican Television. It commenced regular broadcasts in 1949.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project